A Sonic And Amy Story
by Stephanie Speed
Summary: What happens when Sonic is misunderstood and Amy tries to become mature? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Role Model**

It was afternoon. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Birds were singing, couples were walking together in the park, and Sonic was baking. Wait! Hold on… Sonic is baking!

" The only reason I'm freaking baking is because I'm a jerk and I need to make it up to Amy." Sonic muttered to himself. Then a flashback overcame his mind.

"SONIC!" Sonic turned around to see a rose pink hedgehog running towards him.

"Uh-oh…" Sonic whispered. He then leaned forward to prepare for her next move. The hedgehog then pounced on him but luckily his legs supported the sudden extra weight.

"Oh Sonic, it's nice to see you!" Amy hugged Sonic tight.

"Amy get off…" Sonic sighed gently pushing Amy away.

"Why? Don't you like me?" Amy questioned, starting to tear up.

"Amy, I told you a million times I only like you as a friend. Sure, it's cool to be admired, but not your way. You're annoying, irritating and… clingy." Sonic said calmly and quietly, not daring to look in Amy's eyes.

"Clingy." Amy pondered looking at the ground.

"Yeah, clingy. And you also need to mature a little. Actually a lot." Sonic said as he walked away.

The flashback ended and Sonic realized that if he didn't take the pie out of the oven he was going to burn it. He quickly took it out and set it on the counter to cool it down.

"How could I have said those things?" Sonic was ashamed of himself.

_Amy's a sweet girl and didn't deserve that. Sure, she can be annoying but she loves me. Wait… I always thought of her love as some big crush, but she actually LOVES me. Oh, I'm such a jerk! _Sonic thought, _Better wrap this up._

_Wow, I'm glad he told me that. Now I know what to do to make him love me… mature. Ok, first I need someone mature to be my role model…_Amy thought hard, _Shadow! Shadow's mature. Now what does he do… well, he usually just leans against a wall and doesn't talk much. This is going to be harder than I thought._ Amy tried not to talk for 2 minutes but it didn't work.

"This is torture." she said to herself. "Maybe I should dress like him, like wear black." She started to rub her chin in thought. She walked over to her closet and started to search through it. All she could find was red. Amy frowned, then suddenly grew happy.

"There's an excuse to go shopping!" She smiled as she put on her usual boots and red coat and locked the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaky

Chapter Two: Sneaky 

_I hope she's home._ Sonic thought as he raced to Amy's house, almost running people over. Sonic then saw a small white house with pink curtains in the distance. He saw a pink figure walk out of the house. It was Amy. Suddenly he became nervous and queasy.

_What if she's still doesn't forgive me for the way I acted yesterday?_ Sonic thought. _Maybe I'll just leave the pie on her front step._

Sonic waited until Amy turned a corner and ran up to her doorstep.

"Well," he started to say "Nothing to do now but sit on my butt and watch TV." He was tired of doing nothing. There hadn't been any chaos in 3 months. Then curiosity took control of him.

"I wonder what Amy's doing. Hey, it's not like I have nothing better to do." He started to run in the direction she went and ended up at the mall.

"How typical of her…" Sonic kind of half expected this.

He walked through the big glass doors and hid as he saw a pink hedgehog in a familiar red dress.

_She doesn't like to be disturbed when she's shopping, I have no idea why._ Sonic mentally sighed. In a stalking like manner he followed her. _This is fun. It's like I'm an undercover spy._ Sonic thought, as though if he was a child.

_Ok, where to begin._ Amy walked to the entrance of 'Legally Pink', one of her favorite shops. From the doorway she scanned the store for any trace of black. _No, I guess they wouldn't since there all about colors like pink and red._ She then slowly walked around and found a store called 'Vortex'. She peeked and inside and saw all sorts of colors. Red, yellow, blue, orange, green, even tie-dye. _Maybe they have black here. Why shouldn't they? They have every other color. _Then in the corner of her eye she saw a whole section on black. She slightly jogged over and skimmed through the rack. She found shirts that said, " Die hard" and "The Underworld Awaits" and 'nonsense' like that. She then found a shirt that had a picture of a bloody heart that looked like it was just ripped out of a person's-, Amy began to gag and quickly put it back. _Apparently, this is also the Goth section, _Amy remarked.

Sonic saw Amy stop in front of her favorite shops, and was surprised to find her walk away and walk into a skater/snowboarder shop. _Amy doesn't like either of those sports!_ Sonic thought puzzled. He sneaked into the store and hid behind a rack of clothes.

Amy was starting to get tired of looking at these odd shirts when she picked up a plain black T-shirt. _This is probably the most shadow looking_ _shirt in here._ Amy admitted and went to the black pants/shoes. She saw awesome black cargo pants and black skater shoes. She quickly walked to the cash register and paid for the clothes. She rushed to the restrooms to put her clothes on.


	3. Chapter 3: Behavior

Chapter 3: Behavior 

_Darn it! I can't follow her in there._ Sonic thought. He sat at a table, since the restrooms were in the food court, for five minutes and noticed her coming out, in a black

T-shirt, black pants, and even black shoes. _Wait, that can't be Amy. Amy doesn't wear black._ Sonic was confused, but concluded that was Amy because she was wearing the same headband and gloves. He then saw her walk towards the exit. He hid behind artificial plants and walked out the door.

_Well, I have nothing to do now but practice on being serious. _Amy thought as she walked to her house. Suddenly she heard rustling in the bush. _Oh no, it's probably a mugger! _Amy shivered in fear, _No. I'm mature now. I have to be brave. _She walked over to the bush and pushed away the leaves, to see who was in the bush.

"Sonic!" Amy was surprised to find Sonic behind the bush, she thought he was saving the world or something.

"Uh…" Sonic said as he tried to think of an excuse of why he was behind the bush. " Oh! There it is!" he pretended to pick something off of the ground, "I dropped my… penny."

"Don't do that! You s…" Amy was about to say that she was scared but she stopped herself. Shadow's not afraid of anything.

"You should go home." she said without a smile and walked away.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

She replied by grunting, like her role model, Shadow.

"That's weird, only Shadow grunts, and Amy usually wants me to stick around." Sonic said quietly so Amy couldn't hear him.

Sonic went to his little house and sat on his navy blue couch, thinking about Amy's behavior. _This is really weird. Amy is now wearing black, she now doesn't want me around and she grunts._ He was so deep into thought he didn't hear the doorbell ring. After it ringing twice, he finally came to his senses by hearing loud knocks at the door. He got up and opened the door. There was Shadow, looking annoyed.

"Why don't you answer the door." Shadow said, trying to contain his anger.

Sonic gasped, "You!" Sonic said as he narrowed his eyes and stuck out one of his gloved fingers.

"What about me?" Shadow said looking from Sonic's finger to Sonic.

" You brain washed Amy!" Sonic accused.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow said, looking confused.

"You took Amy and brain washed her and made her one of your… minions!" Sonic said, in the same position only his eyes went wide.

"Why would I do that?" Shadow lightly chuckled. "That's stupid!"

"You're right, you're way more complicated then that." Sonic realized. Shadow didn't know if that was an insult or a statement.

" Would you like to come in?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, sure.'' Shadow replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Favor

Sorry that this is such a short chapter. Chapter 4: Favor 

Shadow looked around the room with disgust at all the blue things in his house.

_And I thought Amy was crazy…_ Shadow remarked.

"So what's this with Amy?" Shadow asked leaning against a light blue wall.

"Well, she's acting like… you." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head. "She's wearing black, she grunts and she's not chasing me!" Shadow's eye began to twitch.

"That IS suspicious, but why would I want to brainwash Amy. Besides brainwashing is more of Eggman, and I'm not evil anymore."

"Why you?" Sonic said collapsing on the couch.

"Excuse me?" Shadow raised a brow.

"Why would she be influenced by you, and not a female, like Rouge or something…" Sonic said with his eyes narrowed while thinking.

"Maybe, she likes me." Shadow smiled a sly smile.

"Don't get ideas." Sonic quickly stared at Shadow.

"Chill lover-boy, I'm only teasing." Shadow smiled at the nickname.

"I don't love her! I just want her back to normal…" Sonic rested his chin on his hand that was supported by the armrest and looked away. Shadow rolled his eyes. Everybody knew that Sonic loved Amy, except, well, Sonic.

"Right…" Shadow said in disbelief.

"I have to know why." Sonic stated.

"Well, have you ever thought of ASKING her?" Shadow asked like Sonic was stupid.

"You can't just ask! Are you crazy? She'll probably say", Sonic started to talk in a snobby voice, "it's not of your business!" Sonic started to mock Amy but moving his mouth without any words.

"Ok… that was creepy." Shadow said frowning. "Well, ask Rouge to ask her. You know they're close friends."

Sonic stood up with a smile on his face. "That's a great idea. I'll call Rouge right now!"

"And why do you have her number?" Shadow asked with a raised brow.

"In case of emergency, like right now. Duh!" Sonic said has he looked her number up in his brown leather address book and started to push buttons on the phone. He put the phone up to his ear. After a few rings he heard a voice on the other side of the line say "Hello?"

"Hey, Rouge! It's me, Sonic! I called to ask a favor." Sonic replied.

"Oh-no. No more favors!"

"Please please please!" Sonic begged. There was a moment of silence then he heard a sigh.

"Fine."

"Thank-you so much! Ok, so I need you to ask Amy why she is acting and dressing weird." Sonic said.

"That's all? Why can't you do that?" Rouge asked annoyed.

"I-yi-yi…"Sonic said rubbing his forehead.

"Ok, I'll do it." Rouge said then hung up.

Sonic hung up then looked at Shadow, who had his arms crossed.

"She said she would talk to Amy." Sonic smiled.

"Guess all we have to do now is wait." Shadow said with no emotion.


	5. Chapter 5: Talk

Chapter 5: Talk 

Amy was sitting on her couch watching TV when she heard her doorbell ring.

"Great, a visitor." Amy said sarcastically. She got up and slowly walked to the door and opened it. Amy was slightly surprised to see a familiar white bat at her door. Rouge looked up and down at her almost Goth clothes.

_No wonder Sonic asked me to talk to her. _Rouge thought.

"Hi Amy! Mind if I come in?" Rouge asked.

"No." Amy slowly shook her head and stepped out of the way. "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Rouge started to feel uncomfortable.

"Ok… about what?" Amy crossed her arms.

_Ok, that's freaky. She is acting like Shadow. _Rouge compared the two.

"Umm… I don't see you anymore." Rouge put on a fake smile. Amy grunted in return.

"Is that all. You're wasting my time." Amy started to walk over to the door.

"Amy. Look at you. You're acting rude, you're wearing Goth clothes-"

"These aren't Goth clothes! They're just black!" Amy was sick of people, like Tails and Knuckles, asking why she had gone Goth.

"What are you trying to pull Amy? You've gone… weird." Rouge looked concerned. Amy sighed.

"Sonic… told me to mature. So, I thought if I acted serious like Shadow, maybe Sonic would like me…" Rouge could see tears start to form in Amy's eyes.

"Honey, you don't act like someone else just to impress someone. It was wrong of Sonic to give you the idea to try and change yourself. We all love you for who YOU are." Rouge walked closer to Amy.

"Everyone except for Sonic." Amy let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Aaww…" Rouge hugged Amy to comfort her. "That's not true. We all know deep inside he loves you. He just doesn't realize it yet." Rouge let go of Amy and looked at here with a warm smile.

"Thank-you Rouge." Amy smiled back.

"For what?" Rouge asked.

"For making me realize that I was being stupid and pushing Sonic farther away." Amy said. "I'm going to change into some… nice clothes."

Rouge sat on Amy's pink couch and waited.

Amy came back wearing a knee length denim skirt with a pink T-shirt and her normal boots.

"That's more like you then that Goth crap." Rouge laughed.

"It's not Goth." Amy laughed back. "Let's go find Sonic. I need to talk to him." Amy opened the door and Rouge followed her out.


	6. Chapter 6: Apology

Chapter 6: Apology 

"Well, if we're gonna wait we might as well have a walk." Sonic said to Shadow, with his arms behind his head.

"Ok…" Whenever Shadow was waiting for something he usually just stood there thinking about things, not walk, but as Sonic being one who can't stay still it would be just like him to take one.

Sonic opened the door to his apartment and walked out. Shadow shut the door behind him.

"Aren't you gonna lock your door?" Shadow arched a brow.

"Who would steal from me, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said proudly.

"Foolish hedgehog." Shadow mumbled. _He's so cocky._

"What's that Shadow?" Sonic heard Shadow say something.

"Nothing." Shadow sighed.

"Ok." Sonic shrugged.

_I hope Sonic's at his apartment. _ Amy said as she stared at the ground.

"Hey! There's Sonic now!" Rouge pointed to one of the hedgehogs that were walking from Sonic's apartment. Amy looked up, startled, and smiled.

"S-" She began to yell, then she stopped her self. _Wait! You don't want to go back to being annoying do you?_

Amy and Rouge carefully crossed the street and ran the two friends.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy smiled cheerfully.

"Hey Amy…" Sonic was surprised she wasn't being rude. He eyed her new outfit and then smiled. "That's suits you better."

Amy smiled and looked at Rouge remembering that she said that too.

"Sonic can I talk to you in private." Amy said quietly.

"Sure!" Sonic replied and followed Amy to the stop sign.

"Sonic, I just wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that." Amy looked at the ground.

"No Amy, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to be talked to like that." Sonic pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Does this mean you'll take me to Twinkle Park?" Amy said resting the side of her head on his shoulder.

"Uh, I'll get back to you on that one." An anime sweat drop formed at the back of his head.

Amy remembered Rouge's statement: _Deep inside he loves you. He just doesn't realize it yet. _

"And I'll wait until he does." Amy hugged Sonic tighter.

Well, that's it. Thank-you for reading this. I'm sorry that the chapters are short but that's because the topics are short. I hope you enjoyed. Oh and by the I don't own anyone in this story. 


End file.
